Secret Saturdays: New Beginning
by Sephiria Arks
Summary: One mission started it all. And from that mission came a lot of danger. For a long while something inside her, was weakening and killing her. But with her love by her side, she needs to pull through, till the very end.
1. Chapter 1

I stare out the window, as I looked at the Vienna night sky. I could see all of the bright lights, and watch them for hours. But I know that I couldn't, for if I could, then my eyes would not be hurting.

Rubbing them a small bit, I walked over to Epsilon. He was going over footage and other things, since he was after someone who brought in a stolen artifact with them. The artifact had been stolen two days ago, and now he was looking for it. I don't know why, he brought me along with him. What good am I for him?

"So why did you bring me along?"

"That will be explain later on, Dr. Grey."

"For heaven sake will you ever call me, Miranda? Everyone else does, so why can't you, Epsilon? How hard is it to call me by my first name?"

"I am an spy, Dr. Grey, and I need to use last names, to defend those close to me. If anyone hears their last name from me, it will be harder for those who want to harm you, to find and harm you."

"So you use last names, to defend us?"

"Correct, and now you know why I use last names and not first names. And do not tell anyone, about this conversation at all, Dr. Grey."

"You can call me Miranda in privacy, Epsilon. When we are alone, you call me by my first name, so that way no one will ever hear you say my first name. Does that work out well for you? Or do you want me rephrase what I said, to where it is more simpler for you, Epsilon?"

"Your explanation is fine for me, Dr. Grey. I understand what you said completely. So you don't need to worry."

"Good, if I have nothing to worry about at all currently, then start using my first name already. Cause right now, we are in privacy and no one is going to be listening in on us."

I heard him sigh deeply, and everything soon got quiet. Lying down on the bed, an hour or so past by. Within seconds, Epsilon was hovering over me.

"Got a hit. He is going down to the party that is down stairs. Anyone is allowed in, but I will be staying up here."

"So you are sending me down, in your place?"

"Correct, don't worry. One of my female agents, packed an extra bag for you and it's in the closet. There are fancy clothes in there, choose anyone you wish to wear. A pair of silver and black heels go along with all ten of the dresses, and there has to be at least over a dozen jewelry in there, from what my agent told me. Go get ready, and head down there. And the dresses are in your size."

I blinked wide eye at him, and he soon return back to the computer. Getting up from the bed, I walked over to the closet, and found the bag. It was a tall carry-on bag, and I open it up. I grab the first dress on top, silver heels, and some silver jewelry, went to the bathroom to change into it.

I was in the dress soon enough, and I stare at myself in the mirror. Putting the earrings on, I notice that it didn't look good enough, with my hair up. Snapping the necklace on, I let my hair down out of it's high bun. Pretty soon, my hair was resting past my shoulders in light waves.

Putting the heels on, I took a deep breath, and walked out of the bathroom. The dress I chose, was a blue ankle length dress. It has been a long time since, I last wore a dress like this before.

"I hope, that you are right about this Epsilon. Cause, you are going to owe me."

He turn around in the chair, and stared at me. Not even he himself had ever seen me in a dress before.

"Think this will be the first and last time, you will see me in a dress like this. And don't you dare say a word about this to anyone, at all. Do you understand me?"

"I understand, Dr. Grey."

"For heaven sakes, here is a rule for when we are both alone, and in this room. You are to call me, by my first name. Is that clear for you?"

"Very well, if you insist upon it, Miranda."

"See now, was that so difficult?"

He raise one of his eye brows at me, and I rolled my eyes. This was starting to get a bit annoying. I watch him get up, and walk over to me. Giving him a blank face, we both stared at each other.

"Are we going to make this a staring contest, Epsilon?"

"No, I am not making this into a staring contest, Miranda. You need to act married, when you are down there. So I got you a wedding and an engagement ring. You might need to wear them."

"No, I am not wearing rings like those at all. I can say that they are both getting cleaned, since non-removable paint got on them. Plus, I am pretty sure that there will be a lot ladies without rings on, so I don't need to act married."

"Some of, actually most of the women down there brought dates. So you are going to have to act married."

"If I have to act married, then you are going to join me. Cause I am not going down there alone, and act out on my own."

"Someone needs to watch the surveillance over this entire thing."

"Get one of your other agents to do it, Epsilon. At least Francis, it will give him something to do. Plus, he is good at giving others tips on certain things, so he can be of assistance to us."

"I will call him in then, but I am not pleased by this."

"Neither am I."

"Then we got something to agree on."

"Oh, just get Francis here and we both can get this done and over with already. Cause right now, I am not in my best mood."

"Very well then, Miranda."


	2. Chapter 2

Francis was soon on the surveillance, while Epsilon and I made our way down to the party. I was trying my best, not to let my mood get the best of me. But I still was not pleased by this. Entering the party, everything was different from the rest of the hotel.

"So what does this artifact look like exactly?"

"It's right there, on the display case. The necklace."

"Wait the necklace is the artifact?"

"It has the only brightest red diamond. The Fire Diamond. And it was stolen from the a museum. The person who filled the sheet out for the donation, was burned, so no one knows who gave it to them."

"Wait I remember that diamond. That was mother's diamond. She donated it to a museum in Britain."

My mind went completely blank at that moment, and soon I felt Epsilons hands on my shoulders. Carefully, he just turn me away and we both walked off. We manage to find a private hallway, and I could almost hear my breathing.

"Let it out, Miranda."

"I cannot believe this! This is impossible. The necklace was put into the archive section of the museum. No one was to ever know about it. The only time it was known, was when my mother wore it when she was having pictures taken. This is not right, how can it be out of the archive vault, that my mother made for it? The Vault needs seven codes to open it, and you also need an I.D card, just to enter it. For my and my mother you just need voice recognizer. And after an hour, it erases our voices from the system."

"They could have use her, to get to the necklace."

"There is no way, that anyone could have gotten to my mother, Epsilon, she died ten years ago from a heart attack. What are we going to do?"

"We are going to let the truth out, and then proceed to get the necklace back and return it back to England."

"Then lets get this done and over with. Cause I will stand having my mother's necklace out here in the open like this. It needs to be return back to England, at this very moment."

I heard Epsilons phone buzz, and he answered it. It was only moments later, when he hung up and looked at me.

"It's being auctioned here."

"Wait, this is an auction party?"

"Looks like we both found out about something new." 

"Lets just hurry and get my mother's necklace, before someone else does. It doesn't belong to them or whoever took it. And you are lucky I brought my wallet and everything else with me, and that it is all within this purse."

"Do you always carry a credit card or something on you?"

"I don't leave without one at all. So the answer is yes, I do carry a credit card or something of that term on me."

We both walked off back to the party, in quiet. Looking around, I notice some people were dancing to the music. I remember when I was younger, when my parents would hold small parties, and there would be dancing. Usually some of the older men, would dance with me and I would learn different dances: Tango, waltz, ballroom dance, and court dance. I love the ballroom and the court dance a lot, they were my favorite.

"Should we join in, on the dancing?" 

"I don't think we should."

"It would make us look more convincing."

"You sure you wish to do this?"

"Of course, so what dances do you know?"

"I know the ballroom dance, which is the one that is going on here."

"Then lets do the ballroom dance, cause I grow up dancing to that type of dance."

I felt him grab my hand, and gently pulled me along with him, to the dance floor. I knew Francis was still watching the camera's, so this would be a bit of good blackmail for him to use on Epsilon.

"I have a feeling that Francis will blackmail you on this."

"He better not."

"You don't even know when he is going to do it."

I felt one of Epsilon's hands go onto my back, and the other one took my hand and raise it up in the air. I could feel myself blush to this, as we gradually smoothly danced.

He was a natural at this, and so was I. A few people turn their eyes at us, and I notice we caught a bit of attention. I let out a small laugh.

"What is so funny?"

"We almost caught everyone's attention."

"And that is something we do not need here at all."

"Relax a bit, alright? It is easy to ignore, them from staring at us."

"Very well then, Mrs. Grey."

"Did you just call me, Mrs.?"

"You need to act married, remember?"

"So do you. We are in this together, so you need to act as my husband here."

He sighed a small bit, but soon gave into the thought. It was moments later, when the music ended and we both stopped dancing. Around us, we heard people clap. We heard someone tap on a microphone, and everyone saw the man in charge.

"Well that was a lovely dance from those two. Such elegance to it. But, shall we get this auction on a roll? As you see around the room, there are a wide varies of different artifacts, and they are all up to be bought. Lets see who can get the artifact. And the first artifact that is up first, is the Fire Diamond."

Around the room, I heard people shout things in the hundred thousands, but I had a small plan in my head. Someone soon set the largest bid, that was close to nine-hundred thousand dollars, but I soon let out my bid.

"A million!"

The whole room went quiet, and I could feel people stare at me.

"What? I have the money on me. Do you want it in cash or like me to do transaction? Your pick."

"Can anyone defeat her bet? Is there anyone who is willingly to go higher then a million? Going once. Going twice. And sold for a million dollars cash. The necklace is all yours."

He put the necklace from the case, into a necklace box, just as I walked up to him. Epsilon was close behind me, and he grabbed my hand. He was telling me to be careful. I squeeze his hand back, telling him that I know.

Just as I was handed the box, after I gave him the million dollars, something stabbed my arm. There was a lot of pain, and soon I saw blood pouring down my arm. A few people screamed, and I started to back away. Just as I was a foot away, he lunged at me, and stabbed my in the shoulder.

A fist soon hit the auctioneer in the face, and I saw Epsilon. Pretty soon, Francis was here. He was not happy about this at all, nor was Epsilon. They were both furious at this.

The knife was still in my shoulder, and I dare not move or pull it out. I don't know if it hit a vein or anything like that. The man who started up the auction was soon taken down, and Epsilon got by my side quickly.

Carefully, he pulled the knife out of my shoulder and set it down on the ground. He looked at my wound for a few minutes, and soon gave me a reassuring smile. I was going to be fine, that was for certain.

"Got the necklace, so lets head back to the room. I will tend to your wounds there, Dr. Grey."

It was only moments later, when we got back into the room. Epsilon was stitching me up, and I kept on flinching bit by bit. It hurt a small bit. I was set into a pair of yoga jeans and a deep blue tank top, with my hair back up in it's bun.

Francis was in the other room asleep already, so Epsilon and I were left alone. And no one to stop on us on what happens in this room.

"Thanks for stitching my up."

He nodded his head at me, but remained quiet.

"I owe you, Epsilon. You had to pull me out of a situation, after you warned me to be more careful. I was stupid to think, that I would be safe with you close to me, and that I couldn't be hurt."

He sighed a bit deeply, and continued putting stitches in me.

"I didn't know, that this would be the outcome to all of this. I am just so stupid. I should have been a bit more careful then what I had been. It's my fault, that I got myself hurt. I don't think I will ever stop blaming myself."

Epsilon had just finish stitching me up, and sat down on the bed next to me. We stayed quiet for a moment or two, and I felt him grab my hand. He was trying to comfort me currently.

My heart had begun to pound a small bit, and I looked at him from the corner of my eye. His free hand gently touch my cheek and turn my head towards his. Carefully, his lips went up against mine. In return, I kissed him back as he kissed me.

We both never kissed each other before, so this was our very first kiss. But quite a few questions soon came into my head. He was a spy, and I am not, yet we kissed. So what does this make me to him? Am I now his lover? And if so, then isn't my life more in danger?


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up early the next morning, a bit too early to be exact. The sun wasn't even up at all, and yet, I was now wide awake. That just didn't made sense to me at all. I tried to readjust myself, but I quite couldn't. I felt someone breath against the back of my neck, and I completely remember now.

I fell asleep with Epsilon.

I remember that we stayed up pretty late, just quietly talking to one another. At some point, I told him to say with me. And he stayed with me. But the reason why I asked, was that so I wouldn't be alone. I hate being alone.

It was only later on in the night, when I roll on top of him. The lights were off, and I was almost relaxed, when he wrapped his arms around me. He let out a small laugh, and kissed me on the lips once more.

Our romance was blooming between the two of us. And one day, it might become something more, for the both of us. Who knows? We can't quite say. Cause right now, we don't know. Yet.

He roll on top of me, and I soon relaxed to him. He had me in my weakest point. And I was now vulnerable to him. His lips gently kissed me, and I was falling into it. At some moment, I felt a quick sharp pain come to me.

"Ow. Turn on the lamp, Epsilon. God, I don't know if there is blood or not."

He got off of me quickly, and turn on one of the lamps. I sat up, and put my hand over the area where it hurt, but he quickly pulled my hand off of it. Gently he lay me down, and looked at the area.

"No blood. It's just going to be a bit red and sore for a while. So we are lucky this time, and we have nothing to worry about."

"Can't believe that you bit me." 

"Got a bit carried away there for a moment, sorry about that."

"Forgiven Epsilon, at least that I'm not bleeding. Hope we didn't wake up Francis, cause I think that I was close to shouting."

"No, he would have knocked on the wall by now. We do that, in case either one of us wakes up from the other. You are the only one out side of my people to know about that."

"Lets get some sleep then, cause we might have a long day tomorrow, Epsilon."

Epsilon soon turn of the lamp, lay down next to me, and wrapped his arms around my waist. Gently, we kissed once more and fell asleep. This was a good way, to end a long day, just for the two of us.

I snapped myself out of the memory, and shook my head a small bit. Can't believe that all happen last night, it seem like ages ago now. Why does everything have to happen so quickly, and feel like it was done years ago?

I felt my hair being twirled around a small bit, and I laugh a small bit. Gently, I felt Epsilon kiss my neck. I gave out another small laugh once more.

"Good morning, Miranda."

"Still not use to calling my by my first name?"

"I am starting to get use to it. Do you know that your name means, admirable and wonderful? Plus, it is derived from the Latin meaning mirandus."

"Didn't know that at all. Looks like I was just taught something new. But I do know one thing."

"What will that one thing be?"

"Once we leave Vienna, we will have to act like none of this even happen at all. And I know, we will both be upset by this."

He gently took my hand, and place it against his cheek. I set my forehead against his, and we just stared at each other. Our eyes had grown use to the darkness, so it was easy for the two of us to see each other.

I knew from there, that he did not want any of this to end either. And neither do I. We both want this continue, and we just don't want it to be over. If it was to end, my heart would break, that was for certain.

The days past on, Epsilon and I, we manage to find time for the two of us. There was always time for us somehow, during, before and after a mission. I even manage to get Epsilon to spend a bit more time with Francis, and connect on a different level. It was beautiful, that we manage to get time together and barely have any disturbances or anything like that. The time we spent together, it was magical, and I wish for it to never end at all.

It was soon our final night together, and I was a bit upset. Cause tomorrow, I was returning back to Antarctica and he was going to his space station. Which of course, is out in space, for it wasn't call a space station for nothing.

I was packing my things, and remain quiet. It kind of disturbed him, since we would usually be talking to one another or at least giving each other a laugh or two. But I just wasn't quite in the mood to talk at all, but I had to answer his question.

"And you are still upset?"

"I just don't want it to be over."

"If you don't want it to be over Miranda, then come with me and Francis. It won't ever have to end, and we can keep it going." 

"Epsilon, you know I have my own work and career going on here. I just can't abandon something, that I have done for almost all of my life just like that. Plus, if I go with you, what will I do? I will just get in your way of missions and will be a constant target to anyone that wants to hurt you or something like that. And don't forget the very first day here in Vienna. My life will be constantly in danger, and you don't want me to in danger, Epsilon, I know that."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I know you, Epsilon." 

"If you ever need me, Miranda, you know how to get me."

"I know, and the same goes for you, Epsilon."

Epsilon walked over to me, gently wrapped his arms around my waist and lay his head on my left shoulder. I look up at the mirror before us, and I could almost see sadness in his eyes, but I can see a lot in mine. We both did not want this to end. Ever. 

"Right now, lets just spend the time that we have together, in the best way that we can. We have the rest of this night together, and then we will both be leaving in the morning."

"Then, lets make this night a night that we both can remember, Epsilon. Cause I do not want to forget any of this at all."

"Very well then, this will be a very interesting night then, if I am planning it correctly in my head."

I laugh a small bit, and he kissed my neck. He was definitely up to something, that was for sure. And I know, that it involved the two of us, cause now we usually did things together, when we get the chance.

"And I got you a little something."

I watch him reach into his pocket, and pulled out choker necklace. I could feel my eyes go wide, and I suck in a small quick breath. The band of the necklace was black, but it held onto a blue and green gem stone, surrounded with a bit of gold.

"It just got finish yesterday, and I manage to get the measurements of your neck while you were sleeping, Miranda. This is made for you, and only you. It has actual sapphire, jade and gold on it, with a few specks of silver mixed in."

"Epsilon. . . . . ."

He put the necklace around my neck, and latch it into place. The gem lay almost right above the area of my heart, and it stood out on me. Gently, I kissed him on the kiss.

"It's lovely and perfect, thank you. I love it."

"I knew you would. Now why don't we begin the night?"

"Show me, how you want it to begin."

He grabbed my hand, we twirl me a small bit. We both let out a laugh, when I tripped over my own foot, and he caught me, before I fell to the ground. Tonight is going to be amusing, that is what I think how it will be.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning, wrapped in Epsilon's arms. I felt a bit off, but I didn't quite care. This was our very last moment together, being lovers. And once we leave, and are out of Vienna, we cannot say a word about this at all.

I will have to go back to being the same old Miranda, before I started to date Epsilon. And for Epsilon, he will have to go back to being the emotionless person he was, before dating me.

Everything was going back to the way things use to be, between the two of us. And I hated that thought. A lot. It was going to drive me insane.

Epsilon soon woke up, and we both got dress for the day. With my bags in hand, I look over at Epsilon. He came over to me, and kissed me one last time, before we left the room.

Francis knew of our relationship, so he kept it a secret too. We all agreed not to let anyone know of us, at all, so we are now keeping it a secret. But when the time comes again, for me to with Epsilon alone, we can start it up again. That is how we both want it to be for now.

I look at my plane ticket to Argentina, and I sigh a small bit. This is going to be a long journey. Epsilon was already on his way to his space station now, and I was almost there to Antarctica. Guess, things will never be the same again.

Over the next few months, there has been a major change to me. My habits have been off, and I wasn't sure what was going on. And during these months, I have grown weak and pale. And I finally got what was going on with me, one day while working.

I push myself away from the table that I was sitting at, and rested my hands over my stomach area. Right then and there, I felt a small bump forming over my stomach area. It kind of freaked me out, for a few minutes. But soon enough I calmed down.

Thinking over, I thought of what happen to me over the past few months. It was quite a lot of thinking, so it took me a while to sort things out in my head. And finally I got what was happening to me.

I was having a child.

I never had a child before, and I didn't think that I would ever have a child. This was legally new to me, and I have practically no idea what to do exactly. There was only one person that I knew, who could help me on this. And I know, that I am going to have to inform Epsilon about this.

And the one person I was going to have to inform about all of this, is going to have to also keep this a secret. I just hope, Drew will keep this away from everyone else. Cause I think, she might know what to do exactly. Cause I need her help on this. Quickly I started up a video chat, and soon Drew picked up.

"_Need anything, Miranda?"_

"I need your help, Drew."

"_Help with what exactly, Miranda?"_

"It's a private matter, and I am not sure what to do exactly. Can you come to my house in England?"

"_Sure, I can do that? Want me to bring anyone else?"_

"No, come alone. This is on a different level. Plus, we need to keep this a secret."

"_See you there at your house?"_

"See you soon."

I turn off the chat, and grabbed my matter transporter while grabbing my house keys. Making a portal, I walked through it and found myself in my house backyard. The plants were still taken care of, due to the gardener coming three times a week. I love my plants.

Entering my house, I turn off the alarm, and waited. It as two hours later, when Drew finally arrived. She came alone, like I told her to do. I let her in, and soon we were in the kitchen, and I was making tea.

"Miranda, what is the problem?"

"Do you want the full story, or the short story?"

"Short story will do."

"Epsilon request me for a mission in Vienna three months ago. Over the time of the mission we fell in love, with each other."

"You fell in love with Epsilon?"

"Yes, and now it leads me up to all of this. And I have a major problem going on."

"And what will that be, Miranda?"

"I'm pregnant."

Just as I told her that, my knee's gave out. She rush over to me quickly, and sat me down in one of the kitchen chairs. My breathing had grown a bit heavy, and I got a bit nauseated a small bit.

"Is stuff like that suppose to happen, Drew?"

"No, that is not suppose to happen at all, Miranda. Who was the last person you were with, while in Vienna?"

"Epsilon. We spent every single night together, and just the two of us alone. I swear, just us alone and we never even had a single argument, except for the first night."

"What happen the first night?"

"There was an auction going on, and we went down together to get an artifact. The Red Diamond. We had to dress fancy, and I got annoyed, because I don't wear dresses."

"Okay, that gives you a reason to argue with him. Miranda, you look weak. Do you feel tired, hungry, sore or anything like that?"

"I just don't feel well. It's like I am just getting weaker and weaker, but the days."

"Miranda, we need to do some tests on you and we can then see what is going on. Cause the way you are going, it doesn't look like it is going to end well. So lets get you to a doctor or someone, so they can help you."

"We are going to have to bring Epsilon in this. He has the right to know about this."

"Okay, we can inform him about this. But lets do the examinations in the airship, and we can get the results from there."

"Then lets go."

I stood up slowly, as I did, I was almost gasping for air.

"Easy, Miranda. Just hang on, alright."

I clutch to the kitchen table, as Drew made a quick call to her husband, Doc. It wasn't long before, Doc got here to help.

"What is going on with Miranda, Drew?"

"I have no idea, Doc. That is what I am trying to find out."

"Lets get her to the airship, and run tests on her. We need to figure this out and fast."

Doc lifted me up into his arms, and we all left my house. It wasn't long, before I was in the medical room and being examined. Epsilon was here too, and I probably was getting weaker by the minutes.

[Epsilon's point of view for a split moment.]

"Drew, did Miranda tell you anything else while you were seeing her?"

"Yeah she did, Epsilon. She told me, that she was having a child."

"This is my fault. I am the reason why she is dying."

"How can you be the reason?"

"It's my synthetic DNA that is inside her. And because my DNA is inside her, she is dying from it."

"Wait, but her body would have eliminated your DNA, unless. . . . . .the child inside her is half synthetic. This isn't good at all. You are telling her, not me."

[Now back to Miranda]

I saw the medical room doors open up, and Epsilon came in. I gave him a small tight smile, and he tried his best to smile back at me. Sitting down next to me, he gently stroke my hair.

"Miranda. . . . . There is bad news to your pregnancy."

"What will that be?"

"The child inside you has my DNA, and my DNA is synthetic, also known as artificial DNA. And since the child has my DNA, it is causing you to die. Your body can't get rid of my DNA inside you, because it is not recognizing the child as a threat."

"So I have to get the child removed from me?"

"Miranda. . . . . I'm sorry."

I felt the tears come to my eyes, and the soon spill over. Epsilon pulled me close to him, and just kept me close to him. This just wasn't fair at all.

"I don't want to get rid of the child, Epsilon. This is something between the both of us, and it's our secret. I don't want our child, to be dead. I want it to be alive."

He didn't say another word at all, and was soon rubbing my back. Looking up at his face, I notice that he was upset by this too. There had to be some way for this all to end peacefully, with me and the child living.

"We need to find a way, to keep me from dying and from killing the child. There has to be a way, I just know there is a way."

"I will find a way, just don't die yet and don't let the child die either."

"You want this child to live, as much that I do?"

"Yes, I want to live as much that you do. And I will be telling this to Francis, he might just be excited of having a sibling."

We both laugh a small bit, and he kissed me on the forehead.

"Get some sleep, I need to tell Francis."

Nodding my head, I drifted into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The days past on and so far, I have been making a good recovery. But I was still pretty weak, but starting to get a tiny bit more stronger. But not quite there yet.

Epsilon stayed by my side, and hardly ever left me. It was hard enough, for him to not be away from me. One: I was dying, Two: he loves me, and three: I am having his child. And everything is just getting either more worse or less worse for me.

So far, for the past five months I have been trying my best to recover fully, but each day I would either get weaker or stronger. Sometimes, I could we be too tired, to even do anything at all.

Epsilon had me moved into his space station, so I could be at least a little bit more safer. Along with the child. Francis stayed by my side, and I knew he was getting concern as I was. The due date was coming, and so far I have been facing a lot health problems. Epsilon found out, that the longer the child stays inside me, the harder it will be for me to survive.

So for me to live, we have a plan form. We plan to do a c-section surgery before the child is to actually arrive. It would be safer for the both of us, and we both will be able to live. And now, we are just days away from the surgery.

Francis and I were alone one night, while Epsilon was doing work down the hall. Whenever we get the chance, we like to ask each other different things. Tonight was one of those chances, and we were both in mine and Epsilons room alone. He was sitting on the floor, and I was in a leaning position on the bed.

"So, when the child comes, what is going to happen?" 

"I don't know Francis, I can't say for sure. But I do know one thing, you are going to have to defend your younger sibling. Your sibling won't know how to fight or at least defend itself, until it is old enough to fight. And that will take years."

"How many years?"

"Six to eight years, but we can't say for sure. Everyone is different from the other. But given time, your sibling will be able to defend for his or her self, with and without help. So for now, when your sibling comes, you will have to fight for your sibling. You may not get a thank you, until your sibling will be able to speak, but it will show you happiness and gratitude."

He gave me a smile, and soon gave me a hug carefully around the shoulders. Gently, I patted his back. Deep down, we were all becoming a family due to all of this happening. And I think, that once the child is here, everything will be alright.

We both stayed quiet for a little while longer, and I just relax a small bit. While we were both relaxing, I felt a sharp jabbing come from inside me. It was strong, and it cause tears to come to my eyes. Francis took notice of it, and quickly got Epsilon to the room. By the time they arrive, I was in full pain.

Epsilon had me in his arms soon enough, and got me to a medical room. Within moments, he had me hook up to an I.V and some medical fluids. The pain still continued to come to me, and Epsilon soon did some quick scans on me. The emotion on his face, I could see that he was scare to death by this.

It was moments later, when the pain finally ended for me. Epsilon calm down soon enough, and sat down next to me.

"Are you. . . ."

"I'll be fine for now, Epsilon. Don't worry about me. Guess this was just a false alarm. So we can shrug it off for now."

"If you say so."

He kiss me on the lips, and they didn't break apart for a long time. An alarm soon went off, and we had to break apart. Curse the stupid alarm, it just ruin a good moment. Epsilon soon took off, and I stay there, trying my best to be calm.

But I couldn't be calm.

There were just these thoughts in my head, that made me worry about what was going on. I mean, there is no idea on how many people are attacking or that sort.

"Relax, Miranda, just relax. You are just getting yourself all worked up for nothing. Epsilon, Francis, and their people can defend themselves."

Well then again, Epsilons people are now also my people. And we all consider ourselves to be family now. I find it a bit odd, but growing use to the idea.

The doors to the medical room soon open up, and I saw someone I did not expect to see. Someone I had not seen in a very long while.

My sister Abbey.

"Hello Miranda, did you miss me?"

"Abbey, what are you doing here?"

"Got word, that you are in a very weak state. And I can see that you are."

"Abbey, you are not suppose to be here. Get out."

I stood up slowly, and manage to stand up without a single bit of trouble. Abbey approached my slowly, and she just stared at me. Her eyes were wide, and she almost went a bit pale.

"What is going on with you, Miranda?"

I suck in a deep breath, and sat down on the bed, breathing in a bit deeply.

"Miranda, you need to tell me."

She knelt right down in front of me, to where we were eye to eye.

"I will give you the details."

"I'm all ears." 

"You can see that I am having a child, Abbey. And the child is half synthetic, Abbey. The half synthetic part of the child, Abbey, it's harming me. But not in a very good way. It is killing me, Abbey. Epsilon plans to do a c-section, before the child is born. Cause when I am in pain, it gets a lot more worse."

"What do you mean by that? How does it get a lot more worse?"

"It makes my heart rate go faster, and synthetic part of the child that is killing me, speeds up a bit more faster. That is why we plan to do a c-section before it is actually born, then I can live along with the child."

Abbey gave me a hug, and I just hug her back. I think she was finally starting to understand me a bit.

We both talk to each other for a while longer, and there would be time that we would laugh. It was nice to talk to my sister again. I remember how we use to do this, when we were younger all of the time. It was like reliving old memories, when we did this, and it felt nice to talk to one another again.

"Abbey, you need to go. Epsilon will come back here soon, and he will get infuriated when he see's you. We'll talk more later, okay?"

"I'm not leaving, Miranda."

"What? Why not Abbey? You know you are in danger here."

"I'm not leaving my sister who is dying. I didn't come here to kill or anything like that, I came to find you."

"Why?"

"Mom and dad, they haven't heard from your for the past few months. They are getting worried. They don't know what is happening to you at this very moment. So I came here to find you, cause I owe them. This is my payment to them."

I haven't thought about mom or dad in a long while. I remember, that three our four times a month, I would give them a call and or visit them. Guess I haven't done it in a while, so I will have to check up on them later.

I gave her a tight wide grin, and she grin back at me. I didn't ask her to leave after that. It wasn't long before Epsilon came in, and he found us both laughing and talking to one another. This must have been a bit awkward for him, to walk in on the two of us, like this. But we both didn't care at all, we were enjoying each other too much.

"I need to know, Miranda. Who is the father?"

"Epsilon. Half of the child DNA matches his. That is where the synthetic part comes from. But don't blame him okay, we both didn't know it would end up like this, Abbey. 

She nodded her head at me, and we got pretty quiet. I had my eyes close, and there would be times, when she asked me a question or two, but I didn't care if she disturbed me for a while. I wanted to get reconnected with her a bit more better, then what we already are.

It soon got a bit quiet, and I look down at Abbey, who was sitting on the floor. She had fallen asleep, with a small smile on her face. I remember when she use to fall asleep like that, when we were very little.

Epsilon soon approached me, and stare down at her.

"Should we put her in a room?"

"No, she wakes up if she is move or something like that. She is somewhat of a light sleeper. She gets that from mom, and I am the same."

"If you say so."

He pressed his lips on mine, and we both kissed for a few moments. I can still remember our first kiss, and it felt like it was almost the same one.

"Still kind of hard, not to kiss me?" 

"You don't even know."

I laugh a small bit, and he gently stroke my head. Within moments I was asleep, and he was still stroking me.

All I could see in my sleep, was total darkness. Some say, that when you are asleep and you don't dream, that means you are in someone else's dream. It seems pretty crazy, but it's kind of true. Some people call it déjà vu, and that is what I call it too.

I woke up, to sharp agonizing pain coming from me. My heart rate picked up a bit too quickly, and I could feel the tears coming once more.

Epsilon was still here, so he quickly got to work on what was needed to be done. Giving me morphine, pain killers, and doing many other things to ease me a small bit. But it didn't work at all.

"Abbey, wake up. I require your assistance."

He nudge her a small bit, and she woke up. When she saw me in pain, I saw her eyes go wide.

"Abbey, we need to knock her out. Hook her up the oxygen tank right now."

She followed his orders, and soon she was given a few more orders to follow. She put an air mask over my face, and I breath it in slowly and deeply. Within seconds, I could feel myself get more tire, and I stare up at Epsilon. Gently I grabbed his hand, and squeezed it. He squeezed mine back. He knew, that he had to be careful. Very careful. I spoke these very words to him, before I completely fell asleep.

"Everything will be fine. And be careful, Epsilon. Don't worry, I will pull through."

He gave me a grin, and kiss my head. The last thing, that I saw was my shirt being moved off from the area where the child was at, and a scalpel in Epsilon's hand. He was getting the child out of me, so we both can live.

I hope, that we both come out of this alive. One without the other, would make things hard on either me, Epsilon, Abbey, Francis, everyone. Even the unborn child. It would devastate us all, if either me or the child dies. And no one wants that at all, I swear on that.


	6. Chapter 6

My eyes open up during one part of the operation. It was a bit blurry, but my vision soon clear up a small bit. Epsilon handed something over to Abbey, and I saw the form of a small baby, in her arms. I could hear it crying, and I just grin. Abbey, look down at me and crouch down beside me.

I kept my eyes on the child, and only the child. Nothing else for the entire moment.

"What do you want to name your daughter, Miranda?"

"Let Miranda be, Abbey. Give the child the medicines and everything.

I gently touch her small face, and she whimper a small bit. I close my eyes, and drifted into sleep once more.

Hours past by, and I woke up soon enough. This time, I was in a bedroom, and Epsilon was next to me. I heard someone whimper, and I slowly rolled onto my side. Right there, between the two of us, was our daughter.

"You named her Kara. You are lucky, that your sister knows how to read lips. She saw you mouth the word, and told it to me. It's a lovely name."

I gave him a grin, and he kissed me. Staring down at our daughter, I gently touch her small head. She didn't whimper or anything, cause she was recognizing my touch.

"How is Francis doing?"

"At least Kara is a girl and not a boy, because there would have been competition between the two of them. He has grown fond of her already."

"You let him take care of her for a while, did you?"

"Yes, I needed Abbey to help me with you. Your heart rate picked up, and you started to lose some more blood. She manage to get your heart to calm down."

"My sister is reliable, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is."

I laugh a small bit, and look back up at Epsilon. He had a small grin on his face, and I could see that he was happy and pleased.

"Do you think, we can go on another mission together? Just the two of us?"

"That could be arranged, Miranda. But for now, you need to heal."

"Deal, Epsilon. So how old is Kara?"

"She was born at one a.m this morning, and it is now two p.m., so she is fourteen hours old."

I grin a small bit, and look back down at Kara. She had grown quiet, so I knew she fell asleep. It was adorable, on how she was just asleep. I gently touched her small face over and over again. Her skin was soft, and she had tiny bits of red hair showing. And yet, she was worth all of the trouble.

"So what do we do now?"

"You rest for now. I have word to be done, and I will put Kara in her crib."

I nodded my head, and drifted into sleep. It was like that for the rest of the day. Epsilo0n, he hardly ever let me move around. And I knew why. He was just afraid about the stitches on me, coming undone.

Soon enough, I had the stitches remove after and entire week of rest. Finally, I was able to move around and everything.

For the past something odd months, I have stayed up in the space station. I was growing tired of this place. Currently, I long to be back on the earths surface. I miss my home. But I don't know when I will go back to earth.

Kara was in my arms, already fast asleep. For someone like her, she still has a lot left to learn from life. She has yet to be on earth, and once she is on earth, I believe she will become a target.

Abbey promise to keep Kara a secret, and not say a word about her to the other bad guys. Thank heavens, that Abbey wants to protect her only niece.

"So how is Kara doing?"

Looking to my right, I saw Francis.

"She fell asleep, so she is doing fine."

"That is good to hear."

"You are worried, aren't you?"

"I am."

"For now, relax a small bit. It is when she can walk, run and do many other things we can all worry. Now, I know how Drew feels like about protecting Zak."

"So we can worry less, then?"

"Not by much. She still needs someone to defend her, from anything horrible. Thin you can get her out of any horrible situations?" 

"I think that I can. So what's going to happen now?"

"I don't know, we will just have to wait for the pieces to fall into place. And I see a small problem. You are having trouble addressing me, are you?"

"A bit, I just don't know what to call you anymore."

"Francis, you can call me a lot of things, and you know that. You can call me by Dr. Grey, Miranda, and even mom. Just don't be scare of whatever you call me, I will respond to it."

He gave me a grin, and I grinned at him back. Things got quiet between the two of us, and I stare down at Kara. She was still sleeping, and I carefully shifted my weight. Everything was different now, but that is okay. Sometimes different is a good thing.

Sure, some people might not agree to different is a good thing, but it can be. Besides, if we go for something different, who knows what might happen? We can only think, guess, and wait for it to happen.

Kara whimper in my arms, and I gently rocked her. She didn't stop whimpering for a few minutes, but she soon stopped. Looking at her, she was still asleep. She just had a small nightmare, nothing more then that. So I relaxed, a bit.

"Is she alright?" 

"Must have been a nightmare, she's still asleep. So don't worry, everyone gets them. She will be okay."

"If you say so."

I look out of the window, that I was in front of, and stare at the stars that surrounded us. It was a scene that has to be seen. If only Kara could see this, and a remember it, but with her young age, she won't remember it at all.

"So what will happen, when she is older?"

"We can't say for sure, we can only think about it. Her future is in her control. We don't have power over what she does, exactly. We just need to wait, and see what she does. When the time comes, she will know what to do and what not to do. But for now, we just let everything fall into place as it should fall into place."

"So we wait?"

"Yes, we wait."

Kara whimpered once more, and I look down at her. This time she was awake. Probability, that I woke her up or she just woke up on her own. Either way, she was going to be crying soon. Carefully, I put her into a sitting position in my arms, gently gave her a hug and rubbed her small back slowly. That manage to calm her down enough, to where she wouldn't cry.

So far, from all of this, I believe my life has been a good one. I have wonderful friends, someone who loves me, a sister who is willing to be at my side when I am close to death, parents who worry about me, a stepson and biological daughter who needs me. Everything that has happen, has led up to all of this, and I am pretty happy that it did. Cause if all of those events did not happen at all, then none of this wouldn't even be happening right now. And I do hope, that more exciting things, will keep on happening.

"Francis, can you watch over Kara for me? I need to find Epsilon."

"I can handle that. . . . .mom."

I gave him a smile, and handed Kara over to him. He grin a small bit at Kara, and I could see a small grin coming onto Kara's face. They adore each other, that was for sure. I left soon enough, and found Epsilon in his research room, on his computer. He like to stay a bit busy, but not all of the time to where it takes up every single minute of the day.

"I was hoping you would come sometime today, Miranda."

"Is there a problem with that, Epsilon?"

"No, I was hoping to check up on you."

"You can relax on that, Epsilon. My condition is perfectly fine, I just need to take things easy for a while. So you don't need to worry about me. Plus you know I can take care of myself, so you can relax a small bit."

He turn around in his char, and faced me. I could see he was a bit stress out from everything that was happening. Walking over to him, I grabbed his hand.

"Everything is going to be fine, Epsilon. We have this handle, so we can relax a small bit. Right now, we just don't have much to worry about."

"I am not worry about anything like that, Miranda. There is something else on my mind, that has my main concern."

"And just what is that concern exactly?"

"The concern is about us, Miranda."

"What makes you say that, Epsilon?" 

"Calm down, I didn't mean it like that. Just let me explain."

"Then explain."

"I think we should continue on with our relationship, Miranda. It needs to involve. And think of this, we have children and one is biologically has both of our DNA, yet we are not even married. What do you think of that?"

"I never thought about that at all. I just have been caught up, with being a mother, it never occurred to me."

"Sometimes, it takes a while for someone to realize it, so it is alright. It is not your fault at all."

"So what are we going to do about this?"

"What I am think about handling this part of our situation, is to get married. And yes, this is a proposal for us to get married, Miranda."

I suck in a quick breath, and stared at Epsilon. He was asking me to marry him. He gave me a grin, and I just nodded my head quickly. I agreed to marry him. He got up from his chair, and kissed, all the while still holding onto my hand.

"I will forever be yours and you will forever be mine, Miranda."

"And no turning back, Epsilon."

He grinned at me, and kissed me again. After everything that has happen, this is what it comes down too, just between the two of us.


End file.
